The Hacker and Her Bodyguard
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: Deeks and Kensi go rogue to catch Jack's killer, but it would seem that the pair had attract the attention of a stalker. How dangerous can this man be?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Deeks and I are checking into a motel deep in the valley. I went off the reservation to catch Jack's killer, and we have been hounded daily, by email, to come in and let the team work on it. We dump our phones and get fresh phones to break away clean. Deeks knows well enough to say that we should let the team help once, that way when the crap hits the fan he can say that I was warned, but I ignore his warning. I almost didn't bring Deeks along, but I could use the company and the backup. I maybe the best hacker that N.C.I.S. has ever seen, but I have my limits and I know them well. I give Deeks a kiss as he walks out the door. We've been gone for two weeks, and from what I can tell; it might be longer. The jerk that killed Jack is hiding well, and it might take me some time. So I boot up a laptop that I grabbed from the bunker, and run background checks on the people that were involved in the case.

Two hours later Deeks returns with food from a burger joint, and puts it on the table. The search I was running would take a few more minutes to run, so I push the laptop out of the way and start working on lunch.

"How are we looking for that Gala in two nights?" Deeks asked.

"The pieces are coming together, but I'm having some problems with facial rec. software." I say.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"Well we are going to be looking for someone in particular, so I want that to be operational but I can't seem to work out the final kinks." I say.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the team has made its own link to the Gala by now." Deeks says.

"Why would they?" I ask.

"They work the same case as we are, but with official authorization." Deeks said.

"Well I guess we should keep to the shadows and keep a low profile." I say.

"You think you could work me into that program you wrote." Deeks said.

"Why?" I ask.

"If the team is going to be there, better to not tip them off to our presence by showing up on the video surveillance." Deeks said.

"Fair enough." I say.

I get started on writing Deeks into the program that erases his digital image from video surveillance, so the both of us can move without being seen. It takes me an hour to get the program straight, and then we head to an internet café to test it out. Deeks is sitting so the video feed is in his field of vision; I upload the program and tweak the program until Deeks gives me a thumbs up, and then we leave. We head back to the motel. By the time we get back the sun is sitting on the horizon, and I start to yawn. As we are making our way back to our room I feel Deeks wrap an arm around my shoulder, and I lean into him.

"Do you think the Eric and Nell will track us to this location?" I ask, sleepily.

"This is a place that I set up with the F.B.I. a year or two before I hook with you guys, so the only way they would find this place is if the hacked the F.B.I. database." Deeks says.

Deeks opens the door, and I put my laptop on the table as Deeks is shutting the door. I barely get my shoes off as Deeks picks me up and walks over to the bed. Any other time I would have protested him carrying me, but I like how his arms mold to my body, and I'm reminded of when we were Mr. and Mrs. Waring. I gently kiss Deeks cheek, and slowly drift off to sleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks ago-

"Jack." I say, weakly.

Deeks rushes to grab me as my legs buckle under me. Deeks takes me off camera, and around the corner to cry in peace. Deeks doesn't say anything, he just holds me and lets me cry. When I'm better and regained my composure I can see Deeks has something to say.

"I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen when you walk back into OPS." Deeks says.

"She can try." I say.

We walk back into OPS, and Hetty was waiting at her desk.

"Miss. Blye, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

We didn't wait for an invitation; we walk over to Hetty's desk, and take a seat.

"I'm pulling you off the Jack Simon murder case." Hetty said.

"Why?" I ask, with no real fire or anger in my voice.

"You're too close to the case. I need you to have a clear head. Go home, and come back tomorrow when you feel better." Hetty said.

 _I won't be coming back until I catch Jack's killer, or when I need more resources._ I think.

"Yes, Hetty." Deeks says, and then grabs my arm.

"Miss. Blye can take care of herself, Mr. Deeks. I have other leads I need you to look into." Hetty says.

Deeks leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Wait by my car."

I nod my head, and head out to his car. Three minutes later Deeks is coming out to his car with a folder in his hands. He unlocks the car, and we get in.

"So what's your plan?" I ask

"Hetty said that I need to look into these leads, she never specified that I had to do it from OPS." Deeks said.

"You know that Hetty is going to really mad that you went rogue with me." I say.

"She's going to be even madder that I didn't, and let you go without back up." Deeks says.

"So this is what it's like when Callen goes rogue." I say.

"Except those cases are usually over in a day, or two." Deeks says.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day-

I wake three hours later to the laptop beeping. Deeks begins to stir, but doesn't wake. I get out of bed, and check what has my laptop on the fritz this late at night. I lift the lid to see that the facial rec. software has been formatted, and I feel waves of relief flow over me. I think of a way to use the software, and being tactful about it. The idea of writing the program into the lens of a pair of glasses is the most relevant idea, and I know a man who owes me a favor. I crawl back into bed, cuddling with Deeks.

Come morning we get a shower, and go get some breakfast, and then make our way to the shop. When we get to the shop Deeks looks at the sign out front.

"We're going to be talking to Jenson. Jared Jenson?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask.

"Should I stay outside because last time I went in there I wound up remodeling the place… with his head." He said.

"No. Seeing you will give him second thoughts of doing something stupid." I say.

"Fair enough." Deeks says.

We get out of the car, and then make our way towards the front of the shop. Deeks had some strange idea; he signaled that he would go around the back, and I just shrugged my shoulders. It seemed that Deeks was right because Jenson was already scrambling out the back door. The next thing I heard was a punch, and then thud.

"Hello again, Jared." I hear Deeks say, as I'm approaching the back door.

"Hi, Caine." Jared said, as he was gingerly touching his nose.

"I really like what you did with the place." Deeks said, after picking Jared up off the ground and then forcefully shoving him back into his shop. "I hate to have a repeat of last time."

"Okay! Okay! What do you want!" Jared exclaimed.

I looked at Deeks and gave him a looked that said _told you_.

"I need some hardware made." I said.

"When?" Jared asked

"By tomorrow." I say.

Jared looked and Deeks, and then consider the work.

"What do you need?" Jared asked.

"I need this program loaded into lens of two pairs of glasses." I say, handing the program to Jared.

"I'll put this bluntly, if I found out that you put a bug into the program and our instruments fail, I'll be back to finish the job." Deeks said.

"That won't be necessary." Jared screeched. "It will be ready at noon tomorrow."

Jared went into the back room, and began working on the equipment. Deeks and I went and got lunch. While we were out Deeks started to zone out on me periodically, but it was only for a couple of seconds. Then the gaps became longer.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I thought I saw a ghost." Deeks said.

I turned and looked behind me, but I didn't see anyone. When I turned back to him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Of course you wouldn't have seen them because I wasn't even sure if I saw them myself." Deeks said.

"Shut up." I say.

Deeks laughs. Our food comes out, and then we chit chat about old case that we investigate. Ones we like, ones we hated, and ones that were just plain weird. I know we've had this conversation before, but it's fun and it passes the time. There are dumb, or worse things to do to pass the time. After we finish our meal, and pay the bill we head back to the motel. We want to stay away from camera system as much as possible. Granted I uploaded the program for both of us, but no need to be spotted in person and be followed back to our motel room.

"After the Gala, do you think we should just head to the bunker to hide out?" Deeks asked.

"We would have to park your car a few blocks away, as to not give away the location." I said.

"Good because we might need to move on before the F.B.I. gets suspicious and tells Hetty." Deeks said.

"That would be bad." I say.

When we get back to the motel it was early evening. We decided to go to bed and get some rest. In the morning Kensi does some last minute computer work, doing facial rec. for their names; in case they have a scanner at the gala. At eleven thirty we leave to get the glasses from Jared, and then go get a clothes for the event tonight. We head back to the motel because the Gala starts at six, so we take a shower and get dressed. I pull my dress on, but it has a zipper on the back.

"Deeks." I say.

Deeks looked up to see my back to him, and that I needed help with my zipper. Deeks walked over, and started to zip up my dress. I feel his hand glide across my spine as he pulls the zipper up, and its sending chills down it. When he finishes with the zipper he kisses my neck, and nips at the muscle package between my neck and shoulder. I turn around and kiss my boyfriend. I pull my hair into a pony tail after I break the kiss, and then grab my clutch. Deeks offers his arm, which I take with a huge smile on face, and then we leave. The ride to the Gala is made in silence, but we have the occasion laugh at people on the street. When we get to the event we try on our glasses to make sure they work. We walk up to the doors, and are cleared without problems. We take in the lay out of the building: The foyer has three floors, with stairs connecting the floors.

"I'll mingle on the second floor, and watch the third." Deeks said.

"I'll take the first." I said, and then kissed Deeks on his cheek. We split ways, and then mingle with the crowd. We were there a half an hour before I find one of our targets.

" _I found one._ " I say. " _Moving to engage._ "

"I have them my line of sight, and it seems that nobody has shown any interest in you." Deeks says.

"Ah, but I'm interest in you." A voice said from behind Deeks.

Deeks groans, and rolls his eyes.

" _Who is it_?" I asked, without breaking cover.

Deeks turn to his right to see that it was Sam that was talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

From his perch on the balcony Deeks could keep an eye on me, and still talk to Sam.

"How interested are you in me, Mr.?" Deeks asks

"Mr. Riggs. I have a client, who is actually a close acquaintance of yours, who would like to meet. And you are?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Ozmanski. I'd love to meet your client, but I'm going have to politely decline. My partner and I are already working on another case. If your partner is here Mr. Riggs, could you tell him not to interfere? My partner is talking to a client of ours." Deeks said.

Deeks can hear Sam talking to G not to engage me, as to not spook who the person I was talking to. The person I'm talking to is involved with Jack's murder, or knows who was involved, but I'm getting nowhere. I press a small button on my temple of my glasses, and the heads up display takes the person in. Back on the balcony Sam and Deeks continue their conversation.

"So Mr. Riggs, what brings you here tonight?" Deeks asks.

"My partner, Mr. Murtaugh, and I were looking to talk to you and your partner. What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Miss. Oseransky." Deeks says. "And what exactly do you need to talk to us for? Our business is perfectly legal."

"Legal? Yes, but is it necessary that you conduct your business by yourselves?" Sam asked.

"I ask myself that question every time Mr. Murtaugh conducts his business by his self." Deeks said.

"Fair point." Sam said. Sam leaned in and spoke softly. "Hetty is not happy that you went off the reservation with Kensi."

"I'm pretty certain Hetty would be…"

Something off in the distance caught Deeks attention. He recognized the face almost immediately, but Deeks couldn't place the person. All Deeks knows is that they have me in their line of sight.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Kensi whatever you're doing wrap it up, somebody just clocked you." Deeks said.

From the balcony Deeks watches as I excuse myself from the current conversation, and walk towards the back of the hall. Also from the balcony Sam and Deeks can see the person that clocked me, and he was slowly following me out.

"See that man?" Deeks asked, pointed at the man inconspicuously.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I saw him yesterday. He was staring at Kensi' back; I don't know how I know him, but he has some interest in Kensi." Deeks said. "Don't turn around Kens; keep walking."

"G, along the far wall is a man in a black tux, with pink trim, following Kens." Sam said to Callen.

" _I see him. Moving to engage._ " Callen said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Deeks asked.

"Hetty still wants to talk to you." Sam said.

"As I was about to say earlier, Hetty would be even madder if I didn't follow Kensi off the reservation." Deeks said, and then disappeared into the crowded.

Sam, somewhat mad at Deeks indifference for Hetty's order, walked away moving to meet up with Callen. He knew Deeks was right, but he wasn't happy that the team was divided on the same case. Sam and Callen secured the person in question, and left the hall. Deeks and I left; exiting through the kitchen. As we step out into the alley, Deeks sweeps me up into his arms. I let out a squeal, and start laughing at him carrying me back to the SRX.

"I can walk you know." I say, still laughing.

"I know, but I don't want you to hurt your feet walking that far." Deeks says.

I laugh at him, and he continues carrying me in his arms until we get to the suv. As we're approaching the vehicle I pull the keys out of my clutch, and I unlock and start the SRX. Deeks sets me down next to the passenger door. I kiss him deeply, as I slide the keys into his hand. Deeks opened the door for me after we part from the kiss. I feel so special for Deeks being chivalrous, and treating me like a woman.

"I can still kick your butt." I say, teasingly.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Deeks quips.

I laugh as he shuts the door. Deeks walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He fastens his seat belt, start the vehicle, and then drives us back to the motel. When we get back it was pushing eleven o'clock at night. We change out of our clothes, and then crawl into bed. I kiss Deeks good night, and then Deeks pulls me into him. I feel safe in his arm. Come morning Deeks wakes before me, and goes to get breakfast. By the time he returns, I'm waking up. He has donuts, breakfast burritos, and coffee. As I'm eating Deeks goes and takes a shower.

After he finishes, Deeks dries off and gets changed. As he is stepping out, I'm step in to shower and get cleaned up. Luckily I took my make-up off before going to bed, so I shouldn't have much trouble with cleaning up myself up. I turn the water off, and then step out and towel myself off. I get dressed, putting fresh underwear and a bra on, and a pair of pants on. As I step out of the bathroom I finish drying my hair off. I can feel Deeks' eyes on from his position near the door.

"It's not nice to stare, you perv. It's not like you haven't seen me like this before." I say.

"I know that I have seen you in only a towel before, but I'm still mesmerized by your body." Deeks says.

Deeks gets up from the chair and walks over. He looks me in my eyes, and I give consent for him to continue. I can feel his caress as his hands glide over my belly, and I feel one hand find a home on the small of my back, while the other across my back as he pulls me into a kiss. Whatever he was going to say I didn't hear it because I was trembling by the softness of his touch. Before he kissed me I could see the look in his eyes: hunger, desire, love, and sympathy.

 _Leave it to Deeks to feel sorrow while we're having an intimate moment._ I think.

I pull away before I breakdown and shed a few tears. I need to keep moving, to stay busy; I need to keep my mind off of Jack. I finish getting dressed, and then we both pack up. After we pack our bags, we check out of the motel, and then head to the go to dump the SRX. We need a car that Eric and Nell won't be able to pick up on the camera system.

"We need to find a replacement vehicle." I say.

"I have an idea about that." Deeks says, as we're getting in the SRX, and pulling out of the parking lot.

Deeks goes to a rundown section of the business district. He pulls into a parking lot of a car wash.

"A car wash?" I ask.

"I know the guy." Deeks says.

"Should I wait here?" I ask.

"Yeah. That would probably be a good idea." Deeks says.

I wait in the SRX as Deeks gets out, and heads into the main building. It's a pretty rough area, but if Deeks knows the owner I can't complain.

 _Yet._ I think.

Ten minutes later I see a car pull up next to the SRX. It's a sports car, and it's definitely a model Hetty would never sign-off on. When the window rolls down I almost have a heart attack.

"Who do you know that has this kind of money?" I ask Deeks, as I step out of the SRX.

"Somebody that owes me a favor, but this isn't the car that we're borrowing. I have to drop this car off to get it." Deeks said.

I lock the doors on the SRX, and then get into the sports car with Deeks. I take in the view: leather seats, leather trim, and the every single package that was available. I suddenly feel out of my league.

"Who was stupid enough to owe you a favor?" I ask, dumbfounded by the car.

"Does the phrase "Don't ask, don't tell," mean anything to you?" Deeks asked.

"No. Where are headed" I ask.

"We'll be there in an hour, so buckle up and hold on." Deeks say, shooting out of the parking lot.

Over the roar of the engine Deeks could hear me shouting gleefully. When we get to a stop light, I lean over and kiss Deeks flush on the lips.

"Your welcome, milady." Deeks said.

I smile back at him, and then look through windshield.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

O.P.S. -

"What's the word Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked as Sam and G walking into her office.

"Which one: the suspect, or the rest of our team?" Callen asked.

"The suspect first." Hetty said.

"He was on the list of names that you wanted Deeks to run down, but he's nothing more than little people." Sam said.

"Could he lead us to the other people on the list?" Hetty asked.

"No because we reached out to the F.B.I. and they have no intel to share." Sam said.

"Why the F.B.I.?" Hetty asked.

"The F.B.I. had a warrant out for his arrest. We asked for any relevant information on our case, and then handed the guy over." Sam side.

"And the rest of our team." Hetty said.

At this time the Wonder Twins were running down the stairs heading towards Hetty's office.

"What do you have Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"About an hour ago we found the SRX parked in parking lot a car wash. When we ran the footage back to find Kensi and Deeks this is what we saw." Eric said.

Nell ran the security footage back to when the SRX entered the parking lot. The team looked in through the windshield, and stared in disbelief.

"Play the footage." Callen said.

When Nell pressed play, they watched in silence as the door on the SRX's driver side opened, and then shut. A few minutes later a very expensive sports car pulls up next to the SRX. The passenger side of the SRX opens and shuts; the lights blink on and off really quick, and then the passenger side door opens and shuts. The car burns rubber out of the parking lot.

"Do we know who the sports car is registered to?" Hetty asked, a ghastly shade of white.

Eric brought up the registration of the car.

"It registered to a Kip Brigham." Eric said.

"Who is connected to Mr. Brigham?" Hetty asked.

"That could take us a few moments." Nell said.

"Ten bucks it's Deeks." Callen said.

"I'm not betting against you, but I'll back you on that." Sam said.

Eric cross-referenced Deeks and Kip's past, and came up with a hit.

"Told you." Callen said.

"Don't gloat, G. It doesn't suit you." Sam said.

"Go retrieve the SRX." Hetty said.

Sam and Callen exit Hetty's office to go retrieve my vehicle.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Outside Kip Brigham's mansion; an hour later-

Deeks pulls into the driveway of a very expensive mansion.

"Sports player, or a musician?" I ask, out of nowhere.

"What?" Deeks asks, dumbfounded.

"Whoever lives in this place either has to be a musician, or ball player; which one is it?" I ask.

"Ball player." Deeks says, as we are stepping out of the car.

Before I can ask another question the door opens, and the person in question is standing in the door way.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having your company twice in less than six months, Marty?" Kip asked.

"Needed a car. So I was instructed to bring this beauty to you." Deeks says, pointing to the sports car behind us.

"Come in." Kip says

Just as Deeks was about to walk away, he saw me out the corner of his eye.

"What?" Deeks asks.

"You didn't tell me we were coming here." I say.

"I've known Kip for quite a while now." Deeks says, as we were walking into Kip's mansion.

"Quite a while my butt. We played pick games of ball back in the day. Deeks always whooped my tail, but then he was taller than me too." Kip said, walking into the living room with drinks.

Deeks shut the door, and walked over and took his drink from Kip. We talk for a time, and little bit of that was Kip and I ganging up on Deeks. I cuddle up to Deeks and let the friends talk for a time. The sun was setting when Kip took us out to his garage and lent us a suv for the time being. We get in and drive off, with me wave good-bye as we're exiting the drive way. We head east in the direct of the business district. It takes us an hour to get to a low end hotel on the edge of the business district, but we check in and get settled.

"Let's head to the bunker in the morning." I say.

"Alright." Deeks says.

We crawl into bed, save the shower for the morning.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

O.P.S-

Hetty was at her desk burning the midnight oil when Granger walked in.

"Owen, what brings you calling this late into the night?" Hetty asked.

"What's the word on Deeks and Blye?" Granger asked.

"Still in the wind." She said.

"Do we have a last known?" He asked.

"They were taking a very expense sports car to a Kip Brigham, but Miss. Jones and Mr. Beale couldn't find a working camera nearing Mr. Bingham's residence." She said.

"Did somebody go talk to Mr. Bingham?" He asked.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are seeing to it first thing in the morning." She said.

"If they have a location on Blye and Deeks, they are not to engage." He said.

"Why?" Hetty asked.

"Somethings Hetty, you have to do on your own. Not only that, Deeks will keep our agent from going off the deep end." Granger said, and then got to leave Hetty's office.

"Owen." Hetty called out.

"Yeah." Granger said.

"This is footage we saw when Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye dumped the SRX." Hetty said.

Granger watched the footage and saw that neither Deeks, nor I showed up in the video. Granger scratched his head, and then looked back at Hetty.

"Until she's ready, Blye stays in the field." Granger said, and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Come dawn Deeks and I were awake, shower, and get in the vehicle to make the drive to the bunker. We park the car two blocks from the bunker as to not track attention from the Twins.

"Don't touch anything." I say, as we step.

"Yes, babe." Deeks says.

I give him a grin. And then sit down at the computer and boot it up. It takes a few minutes for it to boot up, Deeks noticed the lull in work.

"So how did you get all this?" Deeks asks.

"Mason helped set it a few years ago. This is how I found Lance, and you a few months ago." I said, not looking at Deeks.

Deeks got up from wherever he was sitting, and then came around to my left side.

"Kens, it's okay." Deeks said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"How many times have we been in over our heads, and still came out of it in one piece?" Deeks asked.

"We had the rest of the team to back us up." I said.

"How about when we were tracking that sleeper cell last year? It was just the two of us." Deeks said.

Before I could give a rebuttal, the computer had finished booting up. I entered the faces and names into the computer, and ran a search. It looked like it might take some time so I turn to Deeks.

"What are we doing here Deeks?" I asked.

"Trying to find the psycho that killed Jack, and kill those that try to stop us." Deeks said.

"That's a bold statement." I said.

"You see this guy." Deeks said pointing to a picture.

"Rex Acerbi?" I asked

"He is in the Italian mob, low-level enforcer. The woman up here." Deeks said pointing to another picture three inches high. "That's Bellatrix Acerbi."

"Bellatrix the leader?" I asked.

"To an extent, and we won't be getting in the door like last time. The Acerbi's aren't tech savvy, that's going to put you at a disadvantage." Deeks said.

"What's the muscle like?" I asked.

"You can't be serious?" Deeks asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I've gotten in before, but it was in a very unfavorable situation." Deeks said.

"How bad?" I asked.

"There at least one bottle neck corridor, so a tactical team is going to have a hard time getting in there." Deeks said.

"Anyway to get electronic surveillance in there?" I asked.

"No, Eric and Nell…" Deeks started to speak, but he trailed off.

I look at the people on the screen, but I couldn't figure out what he saw.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't go straight at Bellatrix, that's suicide; but I think I know another way to get at her." Deeks said.

"How?" I ask.

"Shut it down. I have another lead." Deeks said.

I shut the computer down, and then we exit the bunker. We head back to the suv, and Deeks takes us to a location that I've never been to before. Or so I thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ops-

Sam and Callen walked into Ops the next day. Before they could even set their gear down Eric whistled for them to come up to ops. As they were walking into ops they saw that Granger was standing in front of the big screen waiting for them.

"What do Deeks and Kensi have?" Granger asked.

"They have the same list of names that we do." Callen said

"What does Deeks know about this list of names?" Granger asked.

"Honestly we have no idea about Deeks knowledge of the L.A. underworld." Sam said.

"What do these people have in common? Granger asked.

Nell brought the list of names and cross-referenced them against each other looking for a connection. All the other names were just associates, but two popped.

"Bellatrix and Rex Acerbi." Eric said.

"Who are they?" Hetty asked, entering ops.

"They are part of the Italian mob. Bellatrix is at the top of the food chain, while Rex is a low-level enforcer." Eric said.

"Can we get an address?" Callen asked.

Nell brought up the address on her tablet, and then forwarded it to Sam, and Callen. The partners left to go get a lay of the Acerbi's establishment.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and I were walking into a pawn shop near the docks.

"Who do you know that works here?" I asked.

Before he could answer Deeks say the owner raise his shotgun, and fire a round at them. Deeks tackled me to the floor, shielding me with his body. I drew my gun and fired one round near the owners head. The owner ducked into the back room.

"I thought I said that if I saw you again I would kill you Caine." The owner said.

"I didn't screw you over." Deeks said.

"You want to bet." He said.

"I like to point out that you still have your shop, and you're making twenty percent interest instead of two." Deeks said.

"Coincidental." He said.

"How about the fact that you were supposed to do twenty to life in Oakville, but cut a plea deal and avoided hard time; while Acerbi's aren't getting out ever." Deeks said.

I could see the owner lower his weapon. When the man didn't return fire, Deeks got to his feet and then help me up. When we walked to the counter the owner almost fainted when he saw me.

"Tessa! What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping back towards the counter.

"Caine is trying to get in touch with the Acerbi's, Brain." I said, angrily.

"Brain. When did you two meet?" Deeks asked.

"Brain does odd jobs for me from time to time." I said without looking at Deeks, still glaring at Brain.

"Sorry." Brain said.

I walk up to the counter, reach across it and grab Brain's collar, and pulled him so close that we were a mere inch apart from each other.

"Caine is my partner, and we're trying to find out killed an old friend of mine." I growled. "If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you myself!"

"Yes ma'am." Brain said. "What do you need Caine?"

"I need you to set up a meeting with Bellatrix. I'm not trying to sell or buy anything." Deeks said.

"It's going to take a couple of days." Brain said.

"Get to it." I said, releasing Brain's collar.

Deeks and I exited the pawn shop, but before anything could happen we were caught in the middle of a gun fight. Deeks and I ducked down the nearest alley to see what was going on. It looked like a gang war, but Deeks caught sight of the same man that has been following us since the gala a few nights ago. Before the man could do anything he was stopped by the cops, and cuffed.

A few days later Brain called back saying that Bellatrix wanted to meet.

"When does she want to meet?" Deeks asked.

"Today. Twelve o'clock. Santa Monica pier." Brian said.

I look at my watch, and see that we have an hour to get to the pier. When we show up at the pier an hour later, Bellatrix or Rex are nowhere to be seen. We scan the pier for a little bit.

"Over there." Deeks says pointing off to southern side of the pier.

We start heading towards their men.

"Be on the lookout." Deeks said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If we found the Bellatrix." Deeks said.

"Then Eric and Nell may have already made the connection." I said.

We both scan he pier, inconspicuously as to not rouse suspicion, looking for any signs of Callen and Sam.

"Caine Reynolds." A female voice said.

Deeks and I look in the direction of the voice. Both Deeks and I swallowed hard, but our throats were dry. Bellatrix and Rex were both standing there. Plus a couple of gentlemen decked out in business suits.

"Yes, Bellatrix." Deeks said, regaining his voice.

"You wanted to talk to me, but I need a favor before I answer your question." Bellatrix said.

"What's the job?" Deeks asked.

Rex moved over to Bellatrix and whispered in her ear. Bellatrix looked at me in stunned silence.

"She wasn't expecting me to show." I whispered.

"Tessa Black! The legendary hacker! Here! Caine why didn't you tell me you ran in the same circle as Tessa Black?" Bellatrix asked, excitedly.

"Forgive my manners; it slipped my mind." Deeks said, graciously.

"It's no problem at all! Having Tessa Black with your makes you job easier!" Bellatrix said.

"What's the job?" Deeks asked.

"I need a bug placed on a government official's phone." Bellatrix said, an evil grin on her face.

Bellatrix snapped her fingers and Rex walked over to Deeks and handed him an envelope. Deeks opened the envelope and pulled out a picture.

"How soon do you need this done?" Deeks asked, without looking up from the picture.

"As soon as possible." Rex said.

"Okay." I said.

I saw a flash of light, and turned my head ever so slightly. I can see Sam behind the nearest shop motioning that they're ready to move at a moment's notice. While Deeks is still talking I reach behind his back and held my fist up. Sam motions Callen to stand down and fall back. Just as Sam was out of sight I heard.

"What were you doing just a minute ago? Rex was getting very suspicious." Deeks said.

"Sam was ready to engage Bellatrix and her men." I said.

I wrap my arm around Deeks waist, pulling him back towards the vehicle. I watch Deeks send a text message.

"We have to head to the boat shed and meet Callen and Sam." Deeks said.

"Why?" I ask.

Deeks didn't say anything. He just handed me the picture.

"Okay." I said.

The person in the picture is Assistant Director Owen Granger.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Boat shed-

"What's the big deal?" Granger asked, when he entered the boat shed.

But nobody spoke. All Deeks did was put the picture on the table.

"So. You have a picture of me." Granger said.

"No the big deal is that Bellatrix Acerbi wants Kensi to bug your phone." Callen said.

"Acerbi?" Granger asked.

"Bellatrix Acerbi. The woman in the Italian mob." Sam said.

"Right. I've been investigating Bellatrix because she was meeting with Jack before he was killed." Granger said.

"How long have you known?" I asked, angrily.

"I started cross-referencing Jack's movements with Bellatrix after Sam and Callen started investigating The Acerbi's." Granger said.

Deeks phone started to ring. He pulled away from the group to answer it.

"What have you learned?" I asked Granger.

"Jack was doing some side jobs for Bellatrix. And just before Jack was killed he was working as a translator for The Acerbi's. Apparently they were trying to do business with the local Afghan drug lords." Granger said.

"What are a couple of drug lords from Afghanistan doing in L.A.?" Sam asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Granger asked.

"Kens we gotta roll. Rex has the bug they want us to place on Granger's phone." Deeks said, rejoining the group.

"We'll be back." I said.

After we had left the boat shed Sam asked.

"What was Jack doing dirty work for Bellatrix before he was killed?"

"As far as I could tell, no. He was just a translator." Granger said.

"Any money transfers, or did he receive money for his services?" Callen asked.

"If he got paid it wasn't because he was doing anything illegal." Granger said.

" _Hey guys._ " Eric said, appearing on the plasma TV.

"What do you have Eric?" Sam asked.

" _We got a lead on the reason behind Bellatrix wanting to use a bug._ " Eric said.

"She wants to bug Granger's phone, we know that already." Callen said.

" _Well did you know that Granger has been communicating with Director Cross on setting up putting a person inside the Acerbi's organization?_ " Nell asked, stepping into view. "Oh, hi Director. I didn't see you there."

"Thanks for the update." Granger said, and then closed the line.

"What's going on with the F.B.I. collaboration?" Sam asked.

"It has nothing to do with the current case, but if there is ever a need to have an inside man in the future; better to be safe than sorry." Granger said.

 _A/N: Sorry for the late post I was on vacation last week._


	4. Secrets and Lies

Deeks and I are, again, standing on the Santa Monica pier. Deeks seemed mellow at first, but then he started to get nervous. Jittery almost.

"Problems?" I asked.

"Do you usually pick up something within less than twelve hours of being contract for a job?" Deeks asks.

"Sometimes, depending on the job." I say. "What do you think is going on?"

"Anything," says Deeks. "The Acerbi's usually don't move this fast."

"How long does it take for them to get things done?" I ask.

Deeks didn't answer, he looked up and saw someone coming. He looked at me, and then nodded at the person coming. It was …

"Brain." I say.

"Hi." Brain says weakly.

Out the corner of my eye I see Deeks look all over, expecting an unseen intruder.

"Do you have what the Acerbi's promised?" I asked.

Brain had an envelope in his hand that I missed. As I was reaching out to grab the envelope, Deeks tackled me to the ground. I look up into time to see Brain take three bullets center mass. I reach around Deeks back, grabbed his gun and returned fire. The gunman ran off, but not before for I saw his face. The man looked familiar, but I wasn't sure how. Deeks got up off of me, offered his hand, and pulled me to my feet. I returned his gun, grabbed the envelope, and we head back to the suv. I noticed a camera that was pointing directly at the gunman, so we head back to the bunker.

N.C.I.S. L.A

Ops-

"What's the problem Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked entering ops.

"There was a shootout, per se, on the Santa Monica Pier." Eric said.

"The question still stands." Hetty said.

Nell replayed the footage, and Hetty could see that whatever happened it involved more than two people.

"Do we know who the deceased is?" Hetty asked.

"His name is Brain Shepard. He has a pawn shop in the city near the port." Nell said.

"See if Mr. Shepard has a connection to Mr. Deeks or Miss Blye." Hetty said and then left ops.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Callen and Sam were out investigating when they got the call to go investigate the shooting. The .D. Detective was a little surprised when they showed up.

"What does N.C.I.S. have to do with this shooting?" The detective asked.

"One of the people involved was ours." Sam said.

"Deeks was running with a partner? Strange. I thought he had sworn off partners." The detective said.

"Price of doing business with us." Callen said.

"Well you're welcomed to the place, but it's pretty cut and dry." The detective said.

"Have you made a connection between the deceased and our people?" Callen asked.

"Brain Shepard owns a pawn shop. I'm sure Deeks has had his share of run ins with the man." The detective said.

The detective was called away, and Sam pulled out his phone to call Ops.

" _Hello._ " Nell said answering the phone.

"Nell, Brain Shepard owns a pawn shop. Can you send us the address?" Callen asked.

" _Coming your way._ " Nell said.

Callen's phone beeped. He pulled it out saw that he had an email from Nell.

"Thanks, Nell." Sam said.

" _You're welcome._ " Nell said disconnecting the call.

Sam and Callen headed back to the challenger. They made their way over to the pawn shop to find any anything that connect Brian Shepard to Kensi and Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As we're entering the bunker I stop Deeks.

"What?" Deeks asks.

"Did you get a good look at the shooter?" I ask.

"No, why?" Deeks asks.

"I did, and he looked very familiar." I said.

"Was there a camera nearby?" Deeks asks.

"Yeah, and he was in full view of the camera." I say.

Deeks and I take a seat, and I start booting up the computer. What was usually a ten minutes process to complete, was done in about five minutes. I'm suspicious at first, but I let it slide. Mason is still in prison, and Deeks was with me. I bring up the camera footage from about half an hour ago, and let it play at normal speed. When the man in question showed up Deeks almost blew a fuse.

"How is that man not in prison?" Deeks asked.

"Has to have some kind of credentials." I say.

"His credential wouldn't allow him to keep interfering with an ongoing federal investigation." Deeks said.

I upload the man's face to all of the known databases I could think of, and we wait. It took all of three seconds for us to get a hit. When I accessed the information we saw that the man name was Kai Lawson, and he had a rap sheet a mile long involving everything from B&E's, extortion, coercion, kidnapping, murder, and a few of the later entries involved contract killing.

"This is funny, he's recently been taken on as a hit man. Wait a minute. Kai Lawson I've read that name somewhere." I said.

"It was on the list of names that Hetty gave you." I say.

"Who was the last person that Kai visited before he killed Jack?" I asked.

I type in known connections, and we get a hit.

"Jared Jenson." I say.

"Shut it down! We need to get to Jenson!" Deeks says.

I shut down the computer, and we tear out of the bunker.

"How long?" I ask.

"If we're lucky twenty minutes." Deeks says.

"Let's hope we make the rotation." I say.

We jump in the suv and speed off to Jared's shop.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ops-

Sam and Callen were sitting in the bull pen, shooting the breeze, waiting to hear back from Eric and Nell on the information that they secured from Brain Shepard's shop.

"What do we know about Mr. Shepard?" Hetty asked entering the bull pen.

"The information on Shepard is thin, but he has had some interesting visitors in the last week or so." Nell said.

"Who?" Callen asked.

"I took this from a video camera near his shop a day or so after the gala." Nell said.

She played the footage through. Nobody had any idea what they were looking at. All the team saw was the door on the shop open and then close. They saw a flash of light through the window, and then another flash of light. A few minutes later the door opened and closed again.

"Where does Brain intersect with Kensi and Deeks?" Sam asked.

Nell ran a search on all three people.

"It seems that Brain has done jobs for both Kensi and Deeks in the past." Nell said.

"Guys!" Eric exclaimed running down the stairs.

"Take your time Mr. Beale. We aren't going anywhere." Hetty said as Eric entered the bull pen.

"I know Hetty but this is real important." Eric said.

"What did you find Eric?" Callen asked.

"The man you turned over to the F.B.I. his name is Kai Lawson. I have no idea what the F.B.I. was thinking because he has a rap sheet a mile long on anything and everything. Kai has recently graduate to contract killing recently." Eric said.

"How recently?" Callen asked.

"Most recently about a month ago." Nell said.

"Very specific Miss Jones." Hetty said.

"According to this search I ran Kai Lawson was contact by the Acerbi's to kill somebody." Nell said.

"Who?" Hetty asked.

Nell and Eric shared a look, and then Nell tapped her tablet. The picture on the plasma was Jack Simon.

"Why was he sent after Jack?" Sam asked.

Eric and Nell shared another look.

"Jack was working as a translator for the Acerbi's to get in with the Afghan drug dealers." Callen said.

"Not just translating." Eric said.

"F.B.I. and N.C.I.S. are trying to find a way to hurt the Acerbi's, and possibly take them down." Eric said.

Sam noticed that Eric and Nell were ashamed of the information that they were about to disclose.

"Did Granger have an inside—no. Say it ain't so." Sam said.

"I wish it wasn't." Eric said.

Nell tapped her tablet and a surveillance footage of both Granger and Jack entering and exiting a coffee shop. Although it was never at the same time. One would already be there waiting for the other to arrive. They would meet, and then leave as they arrived, separately. Sam and Callen shared a look, and then turned to look at Hetty, who was currently not in the bull pen. All four of them turned and looked at Hetty's desk. They could see that she was on the phone, and she had an eerie calm about her.

"Got any leads?" Sam asked.

"Looks like there was a shootout at computer repair shop." Nell said.

"Should we go?" Sam asked.

Eric and Nell were silent for a few seconds before answering.

"No. Deeks and Kensi have it under control." Nell said.

The four of them shared a look after Kensi' name left Nell's mouth.

"Range?" Sam asked Callen.

"Range… sounds good to me." Callen said.

Eric and Nell went back to up to ops, while Sam and Callen got up from their desks and headed towards the gun range.

"Mr. Callen! Mr. Hanna!" Hetty called out to her agents.

Sam and Callen hesitated, ever so slightly, and then headed back to Hetty's office.

"Yes Hetty?" Callen said as the partners approached the desk.

"You two are on standby until Kensi and Deeks call for help." Hetty said.

"And if we get another lead?" Callen asked.

"I'm almost certain that the next lead will come from them." Hetty said.

Hetty got up from her desk, and went to retrieve her teapot. Callen and Sam turn and high-tailed it out of Hetty's office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Jenson's shop-

Deeks and I were coordinating with L.A.P.D. to clean up the mess at Jared Jenson's repair shop. Jared was on the back of an ambulance getting checked out by a paramedic. Deeks and I arrived at the repair shop just as Kai had begun to give Jared some enhanced interrogation. After Jared was cleared by the paramedics we grabbed Jared, and escorted him back to the boatshed.

"Callen we just secured Jared Jenson and we're heading back to the boatshed." I say.

" _We'll meet you there._ " Callen said.

I hung up the phone just as Jared asked.

"Who's Callen? And what do you mean when you said that I was _secured_?" Jared asked.

"We did a little digging Jared. Kai Lawson came to you before he killed Jack Simon. Now why do you think that is?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know." Jared said.

"You can talk now, or you can talk in a more official setting." I said.

"Whatever you say Tessa." Jared said and then remained silent for the rest of the ride to the boatshed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Boatshed-

As Deeks and I entered the boatshed, Callen and Sam were already waiting for us. Deeks goes and puts Jared in interrogation room one and then comes back.

"What's with him?" Sam asked.

"Jared was the last person that Kai talked to before killing Jack." Deeks answered.

Sam and Callen shared a look.

"Why would Kai talk to him?" Callen asked.

"Not sure, but I willing to bet Jared might be a go between for clients who, wanting to keep a low profile, need an illegal job taken care of." I say.

Next thing we saw was the plasma come to life, and Eric and Nell were sitting at their computers.

" _Hi… Kensi and Deeks._ " Eric and Nell said.

Deeks and I shared a look, and then wave.

"What did you learn?" Sam asked.

" _Jared doesn't have any red flags that we can find._ " Eric said.

"See if there are anything that links him to the Acerbi's." Deeks said.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Eric spoke.

" _Ten years ago the Acerbi's sprung for Jared's lawyer in a big computer lawsuit,._ " he said.

"See if the Acerbi's contracted Kai through Jared." I say.

Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell all stare at me. They know something I don't, but that will come up later.

"How did you know that Kai was contracted to kill Jack, let alone it being done through Jenson?" Callen asked.

"We did our own search. The last person Kai was in with contact before killing Jack was Jared." Deeks said.

Eric and Nell continued their search.

" _Yep. About a month ago the Acerbi's handed out a contract for Jack's murder._ " Eric said.

"Okay, now we know who made the contract, and who took it. Now all we need to know is the why." I said.

Eric and Nell made light of having other duties to attend to, and then plasma went dark. The team could make out a reflection in plasma. They all turned to see that it was Granger. The next thing the team heard was the door behind them open and close. Everybody to turn to see that Hetty had joined the party. Sam and Callen shared a look, and then sat down at the table. Deeks and I looked at Sam and Callen, and then took a seat at the table.

"Hetty." Granger said.

"Owen." Hetty said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The Acerbi's restaurant-

"What are you doing here Lawson?" Bellatrix asked without looking up from her book. She was swirling wine in a glass.

"I went to kill Jared Jenson, as you ordered, but Tessa Black and Caine Reynolds showed up to save him." Kai said.

Bellatrix stop everything she was doing when Kai mention us by name. She looked up at him with malicious intent, and then summoned one of her men. She gave an order to him, and then he left. Bellatrix went back to her book and wine, all the while Kai was still standing at the table.

"The funds will be wired to your account for services rendered. I don't want to see your face again in my restaurant." Bellatrix said.

Kai walked away without a backwards glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Boat shed-

Sam and Callen are looking back and forth between Granger and Hetty, with bated breath. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Do you want to tell us what this staring contest about, or should we wait until Granger caves?" Deeks asked.

"It's Assistant Director Granger." Granger said.

"Not if Hetty has her way." Callen whispered.

"Really, why's that Hetty?" I ask.

Callen and Sam look at me, and then very intently look for another place to look at. I feel Deeks rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Granger here knows why Jack was killed. Not to mention he was in contact with Jack before he was killed." Hetty said.

I hear Deeks clear his throat, and then I turn to look at him. I see Deeks shake his head as Hetty's statement clicks in my head. "You were the reason Jack was killed?" I ask.

"Jack was an asset to get in with the Acerbi's, and he served his purpose." Granger said.

I moved on instinct, I didn't even know what I was doing. My vision went red, and the chair slid away from me as I stood straight up very fast. I felt my body being lifted off the ground, and then I was thrown over a shoulder, fireman style. I don't remember screaming anything, all I know is that by the time my vision cleared I was outside sitting on the hood of the challenger, and I felt Deeks arms around me. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, holding me gently in his embrace. I felt the anger subside, giving away to sadness and anguish. I felt the tears pour forth, as I pulled Deeks into a hug. Deeks didn't whisper anything, didn't tell me everything was going to be alright. He just held me, and kissed my forehead gently. I cried for a time, until we heard the boat shed door open. I clean up my tears, and then looked up at Sam and Callen.

"When did you find out?" Deeks asks, stepping away from me. I nod at him for asking the question so I wouldn't have to.

"Earlier in the day. Eric and Nell dug up the connection between Jack and Granger." Callen said.

"What else do you know?" Deeks asks.

"Not much. Not exactly sure what Jared knows either. Haven't talked to him yet." Sam said.

"We'll let you take that one." I say, finally finding my voice. We hear the door open, and we turn to see Hetty step out of the door, followed by Granger. Granger walked away, while Hetty walked over to us. She stopped two inches from me, and then Callen, Sam, and Deeks left, giving me some privacy with Hetty.

"Did you know?" I ask, I go back to when I was under suspicion for killing my dad's old unit.

"NO! I didn't know that Jack and Granger were working together. I met Jack a few years after he left the country. We stayed in contact, whenever possible, but Jack went native." Hetty said.

"How long was Jack in the country before he was murdered?" I ask.

"According to Mr. Beale and Miss Jones, Jack was in the country for three months working with Granger. Are you sure you don't want to go home for the night Miss Blye?" Hetty asked.

"No. I have a case to finish." I say.

"Okay, but please keep in mind that Ops is a place of work. Do try to keep you adolescent behavior with your boyfriend to a minimum." Hetty said, and then walked away. I stared in shock at Hetty knowing that I was dating Deeks. I lift my shirt to my chest, and I can smell Deeks cologne. _That doesn't mean anything. Deeks hugged me._ I thought. I get up off the hood of the challenger, and then head back into boat shed. I walk into the main room and I hear Callen and Sam interrogating Jared.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Deeks asked.

I see Deeks hold his arms out for another hug, but I say just above a whisper. "Hetty knows that we're dating."

"So." Deeks said.

"This is a big deal here." I continue.

"Did she say give us an ultimatum?" Deeks asked.

"No." I say.

"Then don't worry about it." Deeks says.

I think about what he said, and then sat next to Deeks on the table. We watch Sam and Callen going at Jared from different angles, and Jared was beginning to crumble. Another two minutes and Jared caved, telling Sam and Callen everything they wanted to know. We watch as Callen and Sam exit the room, leaving Jared to contemplate his future. If we can cut a deal, we might be able to protect him.

"This guy is a basket case. Didn't last long once we got started." Sam said.

"I saw." Deeks said.

"I saw the tail end of it." I said. "What's the play?"

"Well we have Bellatrix on taking out a contract to kill Jack, and talking with Kai Lawson. Now we just need a judge who will play ball." Sam said.

"Why won't they play ball? We have the evidence, and testimony from Jared." Deeks said.

"That's if he still has the evidence." Callen said.

"Only one way to find out." Deeks says. Deeks gets up from the table and heads into the interrogation room with Jared. On plasma Sam, Callen and I hear.

" _Do you still have the evidence, or past contracts that the Acerbi's had you handle?_ " Deeks asks.

" _Yeah._ " Jared said.

" _Where is it? It's possible Bellatrix might try to kill you to keep you quiet._ " Deeks said.

" _There's a computer at my shop, and a lock box in my home._ " Jared said.

We watch Deeks leave the room, and come back into the main room.

"We'll take the shop, while you two take his home." Callen said.

"On it." I say.

The four of us exit the boat shed, heading to the two spots to enhance our chances of getting a copy of the ledger.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Jared's house-

Deeks and I approach Jared's house, and nothing seems out of the ordinary. But from past experiences that doesn't mean crap. After we enter the house, we sweep the place for anybody who isn't supposed to be there.

"Clear." I hear Deeks yell.

"Clear." I yelled back.

"Let's make this quick. I wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix has a backup plan." Deeks says entering the living.

"Like what?" I ask.

"She's part of the mob, use your imagination." Deeks says.

"Fair point." I say.

It takes us the better part of an hour to find Jared's lock box. Just as I was playing with the combination lock, Deeks looked up to see that we had company. Deeks tackled me to the floor as they fired a round at us. I grabbed Deeks' gun and put two rounds in the man's chest. Deeks gets off of me, and grabs the lock box off the table. I hand Deeks' gun back to him, draw mine, and then we exit the house. Just as we're exiting the house Kip's suv explodes.

"Oh, Kip is going to be so pissed!" Deeks says, stupefied by what just happened.

"That won't matter at all if we don't get moving." I say sternly because more of Bellatrix's men just arrived.

We turn and take off running around the back of the house, making for the main street on foot. While we are being chased, I send out and A.I.D. and continue running. I just hope the cavalry shows up before we get killed. We take a few more alley ways, and then we stop to catch our breath. We were able to rest for a few minutes before we heard gun fire, and then we took off running again. We turned a few more corners to be stopped in our tracks by a line of men that were after the lock box. Deeks grabbed me in his arm, and dove into the nearest alleyway, in time to missed being fired upon.

By the time we got back to our feet we heard a new sound. The sound of a roaring engine coming to a stop, and then gun fire.

"About time." Deeks said.

"At least they made it." I said.

"Touché." Deeks says.

We take turns returning fire, and watching for stragglers trying to coming up behind us. After they were all neutralized, and calling in that we were safe, we stood around and helped the police do their job. After we were cleared by the police, the four of us jump in the challenger and head back to Ops.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Ops-

"What do you have?" Eric asked as we entered the bull pen.

"We grabbed Jared's laptop from his place of work." Sam said handing over the laptop to Nell. Nell walked away to one of the side hall work stations to get started on cracking it open, and I tag along to help. "Kensi and I grabbed his lock box form his house." Deeks says placing it on his desk.

"What's the plan?" Hetty asked walking into the bull pen, as Eric sat down to crack open the box.

"At the moment were on standby until we figure out what's in the lock box, and on the laptop." Sam said.

"The laptop shouldn't be a problem." Deeks says.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"We're in!" Nell shouted.

Deeks looked at Callen and Sam with a look on his face that said _told you_.

"Shut up." Sam said, and Deeks shot him a baffled look.

It took the women a few minutes to come back into the bull pen, but when they finally did they had the laptop hooked up to the plasma. The information was a ledger, but it's only one side of the ledger.

"Eric have you opened the box yet?" Nell asked.

"I have a three digit combination lock." Eric said.

"Try one-four-three." Deeks said.

Eric looked at Deeks a moment, dumb-founded that he just shouted a combination. He didn't think much of it, so Eric put in the combination. And to everybody's great surprise the box opened. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Jared was a combination freak, and for some reason that one stuck." Deeks said.

"We struck pay dirt." Sam said, as he saw the other half of the ledgers. "It looks like Jared was two-timing the Acerbi's and work for other people on the side as a bookie, per se."

"We got the last entry here." Nell said. Everybody turned their attention to the plasma. "It looks like Jared was a hit with the local underworld."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"For the time being we keep going over the information, looking for anything that's useable and then pass it onto the director. Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks. You two are being moved until the Acerbi's and Mr. Lawson are out of the picture." Hetty said.

"Yes, Hetty." I say.

"Yes, ma'am." Deeks said.

Sam motioned for me to throw him the keys. I hesitated at first, but I threw him the keys anyway. Before the three of us exited the bull pen, we heard Hetty say.

"Mr. Deeks, you will see that I took the liberty to replace Mr. Brigham's vehicle. It's waiting for you at the safe house."

"Thank you Hetty." Deeks says almost cringing.

"This one's on the house, but next time you destroy a car, it's on you." Hetty said.

"Yes, Hetty." Deeks says, and then we leave the bull pen.

"What else do we have?" Callen asks.

"It seems that we have to track down either the Acerbi's or Kai to get the whole picture." Nell said, still slaving away over the laptop.

"We might not catch Kai. He could be long gone." Eric said, still pouring through the contents of the lock box.

"What do we have?" a new voice asked.

"We have the ledger that Jared Jenson kept for Bellatrix Acerbi." Callen said, looking up at Granger.

"Anything else?" Granger asked.

"We have enough to get a warranty to arrest Bellatrix." Callen said. "Took a look at the records."

Granger look at the laptop that Nell was working on, and then he looked at the lock box that Eric had on the desk in front of him. "I'll make the call." Granger said, and the made his way over to his office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.-

Deeks and Kensi apartment-

"How long will it take?" Sam asked.

"Only a few minutes." Deeks says.

Sam waited in the suv, while Deeks and I went inside. Sam scanned the area for any outliers, but everything seemed normal, or as normal as could be expected for this neighborhood. A few seconds later the doors opened, and I got in the passenger seat next to Sam with a go bag. Sam look between Deeks and I, and then put the car in gear. I look at Deeks, and he just shrugs at me. The drive to the safe house was made in silence. And just as Hetty said the suv was in the drive way. Deeks and I get and put our things in the living room. We come back out, get in the suv, and then drive over to Kip's house to drop it off.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ops-

Callen looked up when he heard Sam, Deeks and me walking down the hall.

"Now let me get this straight. You and Kensi moved into together before you started working Jack's case, which is a bit of a surprise." Sam said.

"What's a surprised?" Callen asked.

"Kensi and I moved into together." Deeks said.

"That would be classified as a surprised, but what were you about to say after that?" Callen asked.

"I was going to say that it was an even bigger surprise that you know the ball play Kip Brigham, and you didn't tell us." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't tell us." Callen said.

"Well Sam you did say not to introduce you to anymore of my friends." Deeks shot back.

"That you did." I say, backing Deeks up.

"When did I say that?" Sam asked.

"I think that was the time we had finished the case involving Ray Martindale." Hetty said walking into the bull pen.

Everybody took their seats, but Sam pointed a finger at Deeks, and all he could do was laugh. After Deeks had finished laughing, Callen asked. "What's the word?"

"Director Vance has signed off on us taking down Bellatrix and Rex, but he wants us to set up a meet." Hetty said.

"How?" Deeks asks. "I didn't think I was in her good graces anymore."

"Me either?" I say.

"Well it doesn't matter because you two are going to give Bellatrix something she wants." Granger said entering the bull pen.

"What's that sir?" Sam asked.

"Beale put together a flash drive with bogus wire taps." Granger said.

"She did want us to tap your phone." I say, Deeks grunts his agreement.

"When do we set up the met?" Deeks asks.

"The meeting is in two hours." Eric said, as he and Nell walked into the bull pen.

"How did you do that?" Callen asked.

"A new toy that I got off the internet." Eric said. "The meeting is going to go down on the Santa Monica Pier."

"Okay. Wardrobe with you two." Hetty said to me and Deeks. We got up and walk over to wardrobe and picked out a nice dress and tuxedo. I wore a deep blue strapless dress that stopped at my ankles and a slit that stopped at my thigh, with a bracelet, and two inch heels. Deeks wore a deep blue tuxedo with orange trim. Deeks could see the craving in my eyes, and I could see the craving in his eyes. We want to rip the clothes off each other and have our way with each other, but Deeks reigned it in by gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Got your gun?" Deeks asks.

"Yep." I say tapping my chest. Deeks goes bug-eyed at my gesture, but I pull him out of wardrobe towards the parking garage. Eric hands me the flash drive with the fake wire taps.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Santa Monica Pier-

Deeks and I were waiting on the Pier for about twenty minutes before the meeting was supposed to take place. I could spot a few of our men, plus Callen and Sam in plain clothes about thirty feet away. We're standing around talking to each other, and taking turns scanning the pier when we hear. " _I got incoming. South end of the pier._ " Nell said.

Deeks and I turn to the south, and we see Rex and a contingent of men walking towards us. Deeks turned to look to the west and saw Bellatrix sitting by a food stand. "Rex is coming in from the south, but Bellatrix is on site. She's is to our nine o'clock."

I see a couple of men look towards Bellatrix, but nobody moved. We watched as Sam got up from his chair, heading towards Rex, but he circled back to be ready to take Bellatrix if she tries to run. Rex stood in front of us with his men, and it was a staring contest. Nobody spoke at first. Deeks raised an eyebrow at Rex.

"Do you have it?" Rex asked.

" _Don't try to take them. I repeat, do not try to take. We have a team that is ready to secure them as soon as they try to access the drive. Am I clear?_ " Granger asked over the wire.

"Yeah." I say.

"Put it on the table and walk away." Rex said.

"We don't have to worry about getting shot in the back do we?" Deeks asked.

"I suggested that, but my sister didn't go for it." Rex said.

I pull the flash drive out of my clutch, place it on the table in front of us, and then Deeks and I walk away. We make it to our car without hearing gun fire, either from a rifle or pistol. So we get in the suv and head back to Ops.


	6. The Hacker and Her Bodyguard

Deeks and I return to the mission and change out of our clothes. As we're entering the bull pen the whole gang was waiting for us.

"So how long until your team takes down the Acerbi's?" I ask.

"Anytime." Granger said.

"Any new cases?" Deeks asks.

"No, but there is a lot of paperwork to fill out." Hetty said.

The four of us, with some minor grumbling, sit down to fill out the paperwork. We fill out the paperwork until six o'clock.

"That's it for the day, get out of here." Hetty said.

"What's the plan?" Deeks asked after we were cut loose.

"I'm game for a few rounds." Callen said.

"First rounds on me." Deeks says.

"I'm good for a few rounds, also." Sam says.

"Eric! Nell!" I shout up to the wonder twins. "Want to join us for a few rounds of drinks?"

"Alright." Eric says back.

So the six of us head out to our usual haunt to drink. While were out drinking Deeks is eerily quiet at first, and I see him playing with my key fob, and then he gets into the party. I don't know what that was about, so I'll ask him about it later.

"Deeks I'm surprised you're still alive after being on the run as long as you have. First Lance, now Kai, you are very resilient." Sam said.

"We all have our surprises." Deeks says with a sly grin.

"I'm surprised Kensi hasn't killed you when you two were on the run." Callen said.

"I'm used to his racy antics." I say.

"Kensi, how did you find all of the stuff necessary to complete the cases we were working?" Nell asks.

"Some of those programs you had were past some of the algorithms that I've created, or that I have worked with." Eric said.

Deeks and I share a look, and I recover. I don't want to let on to the presence of the bunker, so I conveniently leave it out.

"Mason gave me some of the F.B.I.'s cyber division's programs, and I molded them to my purposes." I say.

"Think we can get a copy?" Nell asks.

"I promised Mason that I wouldn't share." I say.

The only way I was going to get a copy of those programs was to pull a section of the hard drive out of the bunker and bring it in, and I'm not going to give up the ghost on existence of that little tool yet. We stayed at the bar for a few more hours, and then we went our separate ways for the night. Just as we were pulling up to the safe house I remember Deeks' actions from earlier.

"What had you spooked earlier?" I ask as we were getting out of the suv.

"Nothing, I thought the key fob was a little twitchy. That's all." Deeks says.

He was acting a little too smoothly for my taste, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I know if I keep pushing he'd just keep avoiding to answer my question. When we get in Deeks says that I can take a shower first, so I go and get ready. When I get upstairs I hear the door open and close, but I think nothing of it. I change out of my clothes, grab a towel, and go take a shower.

After I get out of the shower, I get a fresh pair underwear and bra on, I get a pair of shorts on when I hear the telltale sound that someone had flipped a gun's safety off. I looked up to see Kai Lawson standing in the door. My reaction to is run for my gun, but I see that Kai has my gun. So I have to let Kai get close enough to disarm him and take my gun.

"So how are going to play this, Kai?" I ask.

"You know who I am? Impressive. I should have dug a little deeper before coming after you. Now where is your boyfriend hiding-" Kai was asking about where Deeks was at, but didn't get to chance to finish his sentence. Deeks came in behind Kai. Kai heard Deeks, and turned to him but Deeks had other plans. Deeks had bent down and wrapped up Kai's legs, and then proceeded to body slam Kai, knocking him unconscious.

"You knew he was going to show?" I asked Deeks accusingly.

"I don't know how Kai did it, but he had bugged you key fob." Deeks says breathlessly. "Kai is a little heavier than he looks."

Deeks turns Kai over, and then pulls his hand to the small of his back. I reach for a pair of handcuffs and toss them to him. Deeks cuffs Lawson, as I'm calling in the arrest. Two hours later Sam and Callen show to take Kai into custody.

"What tipped you off Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Kensi key fob had been bugged. I'm not sure how he knew where she lived, you're guess is as good as mine." Deeks says.

"How did Kai get taken down?" Callen asked.

"I left Kensi alone for a while, allowing Kai to think that Kensi was by herself. I saw him going in the back, so I came in the front. I heard Kai talking to Kensi for a bit, and when he asked about me I stepped in, wrapped up his legs, and then body slammed him on the bedroom floor." Deeks says.

"You actually body slammed Kai?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's a little heavier than he looks." Deeks says.

"Get some rest. We'll attend to Kai in the morning." Callen says.

"Should I sleep on the couch?" Deeks asks, after Sam and Callen left.

"There are other beds in the house, but yes, you should." I say. I'm still a little angry that Deeks didn't tell me what the plan was.

"See you in the morning." Deeks says.

I hear Deeks make his way to the grab his clothes, and then head to the bathroom. Come morning I wake early and attempt to make breakfast. Also I make a special pot of coffee because even though I'm still a little mad that Deeks bailed on me last night, he still helped me solve the case and saved my life, too.

 _And his feat of strength last night was kind of hot._ I think.

By the time Deeks wakes, and enters the kitchen, some of breakfast is cooked. Deeks took it in, and then poured a cup of coffee first.

"You still can't be that angry with me, if you made coffee the way I like it." Deeks say, and all I do is raise my eyebrows at him.

Deeks steps in and finishes breakfast. As we're sitting I remember Deeks mentioning the key fob. "When do you think he bugged my key fob?" I asked.

"He could have done that any time before we went rogue because we didn't see him until a couple of days before the Gala." Deeks said.

We finish breakfast, take a shower, brush our teeth, and then head into work. We're at a stop light when we get a call from Sam. Deeks puts it on speaker. "What do you have Sam?" Deeks asks.

" _We just got here, and Kai wants to speak to the both of you._ " Sam said.

"We'll be right there." I say, and then Deeks disconnects the call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Boat shed-

Deeks and I walk into the boat shed to silence, and then we hear Kai shouting that he wanted to talk to me and Deeks.

"How long has he been like that?" Deeks asks, as we step into the main hall.

"The agents we relieved this morning said he was babbling on about you two since four o'clock this morning." Callen said.

"Shall we?" Deeks asks.

"After you." I says.

Deeks leads the way into the interrogation room with Kai. Sam snickered to himself as we entered the room.

"What?" Callen asked.

"The hacker and her bodyguard." Sam said, speaking about the two of us. Callen took it stride, and laughed himself.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I hear you've been wanting to speak to us since four this morning." I say.

"How important could it be that you have been asking for us for that long?" Deeks asks.

"I was only after Kensi, you weren't part of the plan." Kai said shortly to Deeks.

"That's what they always say." Deeks shoots back. "What was your plan that I screwed up?"

"I was contracted to kill Jack Simon by Bellatrix Acerbi. I did the job, but before he died he said a name, Kensi Blye. So I dug up your name, and thought it would be generous to reunite the two of you." Kai said.

"Oh, how generous." Deeks says, sarcastically.

"That would have been nice, if I was still with Jack." I say.

"Not my problem, I was just trying to do the man a favor." Kai said.

Deeks placed a hand on my shoulder, gently, as if knowing I was going to over react. We get up to leave, but Kai asks. "Who are you?"

"I'm her partner, and her boyfriend. You should have stayed away." Deeks says, and then shuts the door behind us as we exit the room. As we step back into the main hall, Hetty and Granger were waiting for us. We share a look, and then take a seat at the table and listen to the details about the next case. As it would seem it would require a male/female in the lead. As a matter a fact, the next three case we did required us to be in the lead. By the time we finished the last case I was ready to take a break. As we were leaving for the night Hetty watched us go, and then poured a shot of whiskey for her, and for Granger.

"What are we drinking to?" Granger asked.

"To the hacker, and her bodyguard." Hetty said, raising her glass. Granger raised his glass, and they both drank.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When we get home I went to take a shower while Deeks was making dinner. I get my shower taken, and then Deeks is stepping in after I get out.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Spaghetti, but the water has to heat up first." Deeks says, and then takes his shower.

By the time Deeks had finished taking his shower, and getting changed, the water was beginning to boil. After Deeks had put the pasta in the water I started to get a little frisky, and Deeks didn't disappoint. He put the bread in the oven, and then carried me into the bedroom, where we make out until the pasta was done. We ate dinner, and then went to bed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and I went to a graveyard before heading into work the next morning. It's been close to two months, I think it's been two months, since Jack was killed, and I haven't paid my respects yet. There's so much to say, and I don't know where to start. I remember that the old Jack wasn't too big on speeches, so I just keep it short and to the point.

"We caught the guy, so rest in peace. I found the man that you promised who would love me, it just took me a little longer than expected to find him, and he came from a much unexpected place. So long Jack, I hope you found peace, even momentarily, before you died." I said. I kissed my hand and then place it on Jack's headstone.

I walked back to Deeks, and the vehicle. Before getting into the vehicle, I just stare off into the distance. The sun was just clearing the Los Angeles skyline when I was bombarded by all the memories I shared with Jack. What I thought would bring me to my knees, doesn't even cause my heartbeat to fluctuate.

 _Good-bye Jack. Thank you for all the good times we shared._ I think, and then climb into the vehicle. I put it in drive, and then we exit the graveyard. When we pull up to the first stop light, I noticed Deeks was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you heard the name that they have coined for us?" Deeks asks.

"What?" I ask, as the light turns green.

"I'll tell you when we get to the next stop light." Deeks says.

 _This ought to be good._ I think.

I didn't have to wait long because we got caught in L.A. traffic.

"What has everybody calling us?" I ask.

"The hacker, and her bodyguard." Deeks says.

I take it in, and think about it. I lean over and kiss Deeks flush on the lips.

"The hacker, and her bodyguard? I like that." I say, as I pull away from the kiss.

We sit at a standstill for about ten minutes, and then traffic cleared for us to have a straight shot to Ops without any more stops.

 _A/N: I couldn't think of anymore material to prolong this story. The take down of Bellatrix and Rex wasn't crucial to the story, and I wanted Deeks to have a little fun with the take down of Kai. A story update: I'm still working on Man and Machine, to those who are wondering about that story, I haven't forgotten about you. I have two other stories I want to work on, but I think I'm going to finish man and machine before I start working on the other two. I want to dedicate more time to each individual story, and working on multiple stories at one time has a chance to cross material, and it slows down getting the stories written. Also to those who were following the story Creatures of the Abyss, sorry I stopped working on that story because I lost interest in it. I do have another story in my mind along the same lines. Except this time the story starts in the past and works its way forward._


End file.
